


Lekcja języka obcego

by aniavi (villi)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, no but seriously
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W czasie pobytu na jednym z księżyców Rion, Kanan wyraził ochotę nauki kilku twi'lekańskich słów. Hera była bardziej niż chętna by mu w tym pomóc...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lekcja języka obcego

**Author's Note:**

> To jest pwp. Typowe pwp, gdzie fabuła poszła zbierać kwiatki i jeszcze nie wróciła. Oczywiście tylko dla dorosłych ;)  
> Wesołych Walentynek!

**Hotel Magnolia, na jednym z księżyców Rion**

\- Arnie... - Kanan po raz kolejny, ze wszystkich sił próbował skupić się na powtórzeniu długiego, melodyjnego słowa, ale co chwilę coś go rozpraszało. Tym razem był to koniuszek leku, powoli wędrujący po wewnętrznej stronie jego uda. Myśli umknęły, skutecznie przepłoszone, pozostawiając jedynie uczucie narastającej przyjemności. Po chwili dotyk zniknął. Jęknął z rozczarowaniem.  
\- Źle, źle - Hera pokręciła głową. - W ogóle nie uważasz – obserwując go uważnie, przerzuciła przez ramię thin i zaczęła go gładzić, mocno i zdecydowanie. Zagapił się, zahipnotyzowany rytmicznym ruchem, w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół. Druga dłoń delikatnie dotykała piersi, smukłe palce przesuwały się stopniowo coraz niżej. Zaschło mu w gardle. Dopiero słysząc cichy śmiech przeniósł wzrok wyżej. Mrugnęła do niego i odrzuciła lek na plecy. Klęczała na łóżku, naga i piękna, tak absolutnie doskonała, że aż zaparło mu dech. Lekkie rumieńce na twarzy, ledwo widoczne drżenie rąk. Ta zabawa sprawiała jej tyle samo radości co jemu.  
\- Spróbujemy jeszcze raz. Powtórz: Arni’soyacho - wymówiła wolno i wyraźnie - To naprawdę nie jest trudne.  
\- Arni'soaaaaach! - już, już prawie mu sie udało, gdy nagle poczuł zęby lekko gryzące go w biodro i zaraz potem delikatny, łagodzący dotyk języka. Słowo przeszło w jęk, jęk rozmył się w westchnieniu. Odrzucił głowę na poduszkę, patrząc na nią z wyrzutem.  
\- Nienienie, źle - zacmokała w udawanym oburzeniu. - Nie soaaaaach tylko soyacho, jak możesz tak się mylić!

Rozbawiony i sfrustrowany, zacisnął dłonie na wezgłowiu łóżka. Obiecał, że jej nie dotknie, ani w żaden sposób nie przeszkodzi w lekcji. Dotrzyma słowa, choćby miało go to kosztować pierwszy siwy włos. Hera przemknęła ustami po jego brzuchu. Bezwiednie napiął mięśnie, oczekując dalszych pieszczot. Ona jednak natychmiast wycofała się i kontynuowała pouczanie.  
\- Mój drogi, jestem w najwyższym stopniu rozczarowana. To taki prosty wyraz – tym razem wyciągnęła się przy nim cała. Jedną nogę przerzuciła przez jego udo, uniosła się na rękach i zaczęła go całować, od skroni aż po szyję. Gorący oddech na płatku ucha sprawił, że Kanan ponownie zadrżał. - Jak chcesz mi ładnie podziękować, gdy zrobię to? - zwinne palce otoczyły go zdecydowanie. Był już boleśnie twardy i nie marzył o niczym innym, tylko by zatopić się w niej wreszcie. Ale nie złamie obietnicy. Wytrzyma. Hera nie przestawała szeptać, a każe słowo wzmagało tylko ogień szalejący mu w żyłach. - No dalej kochany. Arni’soyacho.  
\- Arn... - nabrał powietrza, kiedy jej dłoń zaczęła się poruszać podobnym rytmem jakim wcześniej głaskała lek. Skoncentrował się i spróbował kolejny raz - Arni'ssaaaaaaaaaa nie! - wyrwał mu się protest, gdy znów się odsunęła.  
Roześmiała się z aprobatą.  
\- Już prawie dobrze!  
\- Hera, proszę... - nie miał pojęcia o co – by skończyła zabawę, czy wręcz przeciwnie, by nie przerywała.

Coś w tonie jego głosu sprawiło, że nagle spoważniała. Usiadła na nim i ponownie się pochyliła. Oczy, pociemniałe od pożądania, wydały mu się niemal czarne, gdy dłońmi objęła jego twarz i pocałowała mocno. Czuł dotyk jej piersi, gdy całym ciężarem położyła się na nim, końcówki lekku drażniły go w szyję. Otworzył usta i już sam nie wiedział - czy po to, by wymówić twi'lekańskie słowo, czy by błagać o przełożenie lekcji na inny dzień. Skorzystała z okazji, pogłębiła pocałunek, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Oderwała się by nabrać powietrza i zaczęła sunąć ustami niżej. Nie starała się być delikatna. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jej gwałtowne pieszczoty zostawią ślady, ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Świadomość, że przez najbliższe dni będzie nosił na sobie jej znaki, przypomnienie tej szalonej nocy, sprawiała mu dziwną przyjemność. Ugryzła go w drugie biodro i jęknął ochryple. Zmieniła rytm, pocałunki stały się delikatniejsze, pełne czułości. Łagodnymi wargami poznawała go na nowo. Wygiął się w łuk, gdy miękko przejechała językiem wokół blizny pod pępkiem. I cały czas słyszał jej cichy, łamiący się głos, powtarzający pomiędzy pocałunkami: " _Arni’soyacho_ ". Gdy wreszcie objęła go ustami, wiedział, że nie wytrzyma długo. Zniknęła frustracja i rozbawienie, pozostał tylko otaczający go wilgotny żar i jedna, jedyna myśl w głowie.

Hera.

Nie miał już siły bronić się przez zalewającymi go falami przyjemności. Próbował ją ostrzec, odepchnąć w ostatniej chwili. Ona jednak chwyciła jego dłonie, splotła ich palce razem i nie przestawała, aż spełnił się, z uczuciem niepokojąco podobnym do bólu.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili był w stanie podnieść głowę. Leżała z policzkiem przytulonym do jego brzucha. Gdy poczuła na sobie jego wzrok, uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. Pociągnął za ich wciąż złączone dłonie, poczekał aż wygodnie się na nim ułoży, objął ją ramionami. Nie spuszczając z niej uważnego spojrzenia, powiedział powoli i wyraźnie.  
\- Arni’soyacho Freykaa Hera  
Oniemiała.  
\- Kanan... - próbowała coś dodać, zaskoczona i wzruszona, ale jej nie pozwolił. Jednym ruchem przewrócił ją na plecy i znalazł się na niej.  
\- Teraz twoja kolej – pocałował ją w szyję, pod ustami czuł szalejący puls.  
Oczekiwanie, pożądanie, radość.  
\- Arni’soyacho Kanan – odpowiedziała, gdy ponownie na nią spojrzał. Prześlicznie zarumieniona patrzyła na niego poważnie, a końcówki lekku, spoczywające na jej piersiach, skrzyżowały się podwójnie.

**Author's Note:**

> Arni’soyacho – dziękuję, bardzo, bardzo dziękuję  
> Freykaa - ukochana
> 
> fik powstał poniekąd jako brakująca scena z [Niespodzianki](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5883445) \- jak byście się zastanawiali dlaczego Kanan się rumienił dziękując Chamowi, to powyższa historia może być tego wyjaśnieniem ;)


End file.
